Team 8 plus Baby?
by Kitty Lynn Estelle
Summary: When Hinabi gets herself into a little situation, Hinata comes to the rescue. Leaving a long 9 month mission, they return with a little surprise. Hinata turns to Shino, asking for his help, and when he gladly gives it, they just have to wait for Kiba to return, and when he does, he's more than just a little surprised. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. WISH I DID THOUGH! R&R PM me to adopt story


It all started when Hinabi went and got herself pregnant. No one knew, Hinabi only told Hinata, and the sisters had left on a 'mission'for 9 months. When they came back, Hinata and Hinabi's father had been surprised to see an infant in his eldest daughter's arms. Hinata, having agreed to take responsibility for the child, told her father that it was one of her team mates, and left. She went straight to Shino's. After explaining what had happened, Hinata asked if Shino would play daddy. It took a bit of convincing, but he eventually agreed. It's been 2 months since then, and Hinata has slowly adjusted to the role of mother. Hinabi, it having been her mistake to begin with, was helping out as much as she could, without their father finding out. It was still a month until Kiba came back from his mission and boy was he going to be shocked.

March 19th,

"Hinata, Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you."Called one of the servants over the child crying in his _mother's_ arms.

"I'll be there as soon as I get Toshi to sleep."Hinata said, patting the three month old gently on his back, trying to calm him.

"I'll let his lord know."The servant said, after observing Hinata for a few minutes.

Hinata sighed after the young servant left and continued calming Toshi, who 10 minutes later fell asleep. Hinata continued to rock him, staring out the window as she did so. It'd been three months, three long months, and the past two had been the hardest yet. Hinata was tired of getting disappointing looks from the other villagers. Yes, she was a young mother, yes, she knew this was ruining her life, no, she didn't want the others meddling in her personal life. Worst of all, Naruto couldn't even stand to look at her anymore.

Sighing, Hinata stood and laid Toshi in his crib, before turning and leaving the room. Wandering down the hallways, Hinata peeked out into the courtyard, where the younger Hyuga's were practicing. Hinata studied them silently for a few heartbeats before continuing on her way. Coming to the door of her father's office, Hinata paused, gathered her courage and let out a shaky breath, before knocking on the door.

"Come in."Her father said.

"You wished to see me?" Hinata said after she'd gotten herself settled on the chair opposite of her father's desk.

"Yes, I was wondering when you planned on going back to work?"

"I was thinking on going back after Kiba came back. He's due back in a month, and after a week of resting up, Tsunade has a few missions lined up for us."

"That's good. You can leave Toshi with either the house maids, or someone you trust to take care of him."

"Of course father, is that all?"

"It is. Oh, and get out of the house for a while would you? You look sad. Some air might do you good."

"Yes, Father."Hinata said, standing up and making her way out of her father's office.

Hinata headed back to the nursery, where she got a diaper bag ready for a trip outside of the compound walls. Hinata looked in on Toshi, who was still asleep, then went and got his stroller out. She didn't want to disturb his sleep, but she wasn't about to leave him here while she left. After getting Toshi settled in his stroller, and a blanket over the shade to block out most of the sun, Hinata headed out. Going to the park was out of the question, no one would leave her alone, so she went to the next best place, Team Gai's training ground. Neji saw her coming first.

"Hinata, what are you doing out here?"Neji asked as Hinata neared the group.

"Father told me to get out of the house, so I came here, it's one of the few places i'm still accepted at."Hinata said, sitting down near Tenten, who was pulling out the lunch she made for her team.

"Ah, you have been cooped up in the house for weeks though."

"That's not my fault!"

"How is that not your fault?"

"I didn't ask the villagers to stare at me and call me names. I'm only staying in the house to get away from all the stares."

"Right, I forgot about the villagers… When is Kiba due back?"Tenten asked, having been with Hinata on one of the days she'd left the Hyuga compound, and had heard all of the things the villagers were saying.

"In a month. I can't wait to get out of the Village again. I need to stretch my legs. That reminds me, Tenten, would you be willing to help Neji, Sakura, and Kurenai look after Toshi, while i'm on Missions, that is, if you're not on any missions yourself."

"Of course."

"NEJI! My eternal Rival! Let us spar!"Came Lee's voice from a distance.

"Here they come. I hope they don't wake Toshi, It's bad enough hearing their voices alone. Add crying into the mix and it's like having two Rock Lee's and Gai's."Neji said, sitting in his meditation pose, his eyes closed as he tried to meditate.

"That's Lee for you."Tenten said solemnly.

April 22cd,

He'd came in the middle of the night, a week ahead of schedule, though no one knew he was back yet. Akamaru had shown up two weeks ago at the gates, and most were wondering where Kiba was. Tsunade had kept Kiba in the hospital to recover from a minor infection, though it could have turned serious. He was just being released from the hospital. He spotted Hinata long before she noticed him. He thought it was odd, seeing her with an infant, headed to the hospital. Shino was with her, though it looked weird, Shino seemed not to mind having her company.

It was time for Toshi to have a check up. Hinata hated them, she didn't like to see Toshi crying, for any reason. Akamaru and Shino were with her, and Hinata loved their company, it got her mind off of the villagers and their rude comments. Who were they to talk down to her, she didn't do this willingly. Hinata was brought out of her musings by Akamaru barking happily. Looking up Hinata spotted Kiba. He was walking towards them, same goofy smile on his face, with one hand behind his head.

"Hey guys. Long time no see!"Kiba said as he came closer, then peered into Hinata's arms. "Who's this?"

"Hello Kiba."Shino said, a small rare smile on his face.

"Hey Kiba, This is Toshi, Shino and I's son."Hinata said looking up at Kiba, Toshi cradled against her, sleeping happily.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, this is your and Shino's what?"

"Our child…"Shino replied, looking at Kiba with a frown on his face.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"Kiba shouted, scaring the sleeping infant, who immediately began crying.

"Shhh, Toshi, it's okay. Mommy's here, she's got you."Hinata said, trying to calm down the infant, still walking towards the hospital, leaving Kiba and Shino behind to talk it out.

Three hours later, after Shino had talked to Kiba, then joined Hinata inside, they came strolling out the hospital, Kiba meeting them at the gates leading off of the hospital property. He had his hands out apologetically.

"Sorry guys, that shocked me. So, who's up for some catching up dinner?"Kiba asked as they all headed towards the old training grounds they had used when they were genin.

 _The End!_

 _I got my inspiration for this story from a picture i found on Tumblr. It'll be put up as the Photo of this story, I hope you enjoyed. I will not be writing any further than this. So if anyone would like to write something else with it. Feel free, just make sure to mention me in it. Anyways, Later!_

 _Kitty Bunji Kulavic_

 _Kitty Zuri_


End file.
